Restart
by NEKO NO GIN
Summary: *Sound Horizon-Märchen* He remembered, that warm… now, he was all alone. Without Elize, without Elisabeth, and without Therese. Meanwhile, the two he loved try to defend him…from the one who gave him his second opportunity. *First impressions*


Restart.

Neko no Gin: Hi~~ my 'first' fic/one shot of Sound Horizon! :D

Yami no Dark: Okay, now explain this…

Neko: Ejem, you'll see: shortly after I listened to Märchen after its release, we got many questions… because I love Elize very much, since the beginning I refused to believe she was the true mastermind. Before long, we had to do a project for the Secret Santa in the forum; I chose a fanfic for Nyasha-Nyasha. She asked something funny with Märchen, unfortunately, I could only think in drama and the album at the moment, so…

Hikari no Kari: Clear that this was written when Neko hated Idolfreet/Ido because she thought he had something to do… and we didn't suspect that he could be Idoko's dad.

Chibi-Neko-chan: Ironically, Neko loves Idolfreet very much now

Neko: I couldn't finish this thingy ): And I posted the "good part" in the forums. I'll post the original here (surprisingly Nyasha liked the part I gave her as present), so, here we are!

Disclaimer: SH belongs to cool Revo-Heika.

Summary: *Sound Horizon-Ido-Ido/Märchen* He remembered, that warm… now, he was all alone. Without Elize, without Elisabeth, and without Therese. Meanwhile, the two he loved try to defend him…from the one who gave him the second opportunity. But now, will they be able to meet again?*First impressions*

**_"Restart":_**

-No...

Elisabeth watched the man in front of her. The man was very strange, like a shadow.

-Who...who are you...?-She had asked.

The man smiled.

-I'm Idolfreet Ehrenberg, just call me Ido... and I think _this_ belongs to you...or at least, it _used to_ belong to you.

He got out from his pocket a doll, a blond green eyed doll with a black dress. Elisabeth could recognise her.

-Elize! But...how you...?

Idolfreet smiled, as he turned his hand as he was grabbing something. In his hand appeared a silhouette of a young man, of the same age as Elisabeth, with dark and white hair, he looked unconscious. When Elisabeth saw him, she nearly panicked.

Mär!-She run at him when Idolfreet threw him away-..._Gott_...Mär...what happened to you?-he was breathing heavily, and she took him in her lap. She took Elize from the floor and put her next to his chest. Crying, she looked at Ehrenberg.-What are you...?

-I just said that-he answered I'm the Id. The Id of this well... The Id who gave life to your lovely doll, the Id who gave powers to the woman you respected so much. And...-he smiled evil-the Id who changed your beloved März von Ludowing in Märchen von Friedhof. And you...you have ruined their revenge.

-They, they didn't want it-she replied-You made them think..that was their only purpose...

-You can't say anything! After all, you're only a useless birdie!

-Maybe...but I know this wasn't their desires...they only wanted their light...and you manipulated them...after all, the White Bird in the birdcage fell in love with the moonlight...

Idolfreet, felt like he was getting weaker in each moment.

-How can you say that!

-Because _I'm_ that Bird...

Suddenly, a silhouette of a woman with long, black hair, wearing a blue dress, appeared next to Idolfreet.

-_Frau_ Therese!-said Elisabeth, shocked.

-You! You're betraying me too, aren't you?

-Treason? You...you're a depreciable...I'll make you pay for hurting my son...

-And us-said a soft voice. Elisabeth turned around and saw six girls, all of them different, but still alike.

-You...you're the ones of the vengeance!-laughed Idolfreet-What? Now you regret?

-No-said the beautiful Snow White-They gave us our vengeance, and now we can rest, for them...

-The Gluttony of eating your evilness

-The Greed of leaving you complete...

-The Envy of being so powerful...

-The Sloth of taking away your body...

-The Pride of letting you alive...

-The Lust of doing what was done with us...

-The Wrath of what you have done...

-You'll be on problems~~~-sang the Prince, holding his sword.

-Fools! Haha! I'll never fall against you!

* * *

_-Elize?_

_-Mär-Mär?_

_-Where are we...?_

_-I...I thought you wanted to be with me again..._

_-Elize...? Elize!_

He felt he opened his eyes...but it was still black. Darkness. what did it mean...? He remembered when he was a little boy...he felt the same. But in that time, Her mother's warmth had been his Light, until his True Light appeared...

Ah, but this time, he was all alone. No warmth, no light. He could feel the tears falling from his eyes.

-Elize! Elize!-scared, he did not care who, he wanted to meet someone known.-Elize!

-Are you okay?-said a mysterious voice. He calculated it belonged to a guy of his same age.

-Yes...I...Elize!Where is she?

-Who? Ah! that _Belle__ Poupée_...-answered the strange-She's okay, don't worry. She's with _mes servantes_ in these moments...

-Who...who are you?

-Call me **Laurant**, I was sent by someone, someone who wants to help you.

-Wh-who...?

-He's very strong...-answered his interlocutor. But suddenly, he felt a burning hand in his shoulder.

-Don't be very curious, _niño_-said a new voice, cooler than the one before.

-_Monsieur_ Shaytân! Don't be so rude with him.

-Can we finish with this now?-a third voice appeared. This time, of a guy of his same age, even younger, and he sounded upset-I can't trust in Orion's, Sirius' and Orph's "abilities" of taking care, and I don't trust in Leontius either, so I have to be with Misia the most soon, better.

-_Nechros_-Another weird voice. Now he was starting to get scared-Don't be so mean with him...

-Monsieur Thanatos-said Laurant-All of you are scaring him...Now, let's begin...

Suddenly, he felt a kind of shine, so he had to close his eyes again. But then, when he opened them again, he could feel a dazzling white light, and a voice that said:

-Do you really desire it...?Those...Your friend, your doll, your mother...tell me, do you really desire see them again?

He answered with no doubt:

-Yes, I desire it...

Then, the light dissipated, and he could see four men in front of him...a polychromatic-eyed one, with two strange scars in his cheeks; a kind of demon, with red eyes; a very tall being, with dark purple eyes, and a boy, the youngest of all of them, magenta-eyed and white and purple hair.

In front of them, there was another man, with black long hair, dressed in classical clothes. He was wearing sunglasses, so it was no use on trying to tell his eyes color. In his back, two white wings were extended, and he was suspended in the air, and smiled to him.

-So, now, you'll be granted... Märchen von Friedhof...

* * *

-Mär...?Are you okay? How do you feel?

He opened his eyes, feeling very dizzy.

-Wh-what happened...?

-You were trying to help Elisabeth-said Therese, sitting next to her son's bed-But those men her father sent...well...

-I told you it was a bad idea allow her to come to live with us, Mär-Mär!She has caused many problems to us!

-Don't say that things about her, Elize!

-Märchen and Elizavette von Friedhof!-said angry Therese von Ludowing to her son and daughter-Don't start with your fights now!

-He/She started!-the two half-siblings pointed out to each other.

-It's not my fault he's crazy for her!

-It's not my fault she's a crazy-jealous!

-Stop you two!

-Frau Therese...?

As soon as the girl peered into the room, she got out again, very nervous.

-A...Are you...feeling...okay...Mär?-she asked nervous. Elize was going to said something rude against her, but her brother stopped her.

-Yes...thank you for asking, Elisabeth.

Elisabeth von Sachsen blushed a little bit, just like Märchen. Elize was angry, but Therese was only smiling.

-Ah...yeah, _Herr_ Milos told me to tell you...that Junge Laurant is going to bring you the homework as soon as you wake up-she said.

"_You can call me __**Laurant**__"_

-Hiver? But he's very shy for even attending school!-answered Märchen.

-It seems that his twin little sisters forced him, I know it because Hortense and Violette told me!-answered quickly Elize, trying to impress him, but he barely listened to her.

-Well, and _Junge_ Douloi is coming with him and Junge Shaytân too, for watching him...-continued Elisabeth.

"Nechros_, Don't be so mean with him…"_

"Monsieur_ Shaytân! Don't be so rude with him."_

-Yeah, and I can say that Herr Thanatos forced them, no?

"Monsieur_ Thanatos, all of you are scaring him..."_

-well, -said Therese, standing up-I'm going to tell Herr Revo that Mär is awake, so he can go back to attend school in the next two weeks.

-Herr Revo? who is he?-asked Elize.

-The principal of all the SHK school and sub schools-answered Elisabeth.

-I was talking to Mär-Mär! The nine-year-old girl answered sharply, and then she looked at her brother 8 years older-Mär-Mär...?

-Mär? Are you okay?-answered Elisabeth. taking his hand. Märchen stopped staring nowhere and blushed.-Is something wrong?

-No...nothing-he answered.

_But...why I can't stop thinking on it...? it was only a dream..._

_-"Who...Who are you...?"-asked he, feeling respect and fear to that man-" Why are you helping me...?"_

_The man only smiled, with a warm and true smile._

_-"I help you because even I feel bad at seeing my children suffering, though I created their stories and fates"-he answered, before a light starting to fade everything around._

_-"Wait!"-insisted-"You haven't told you your name! And why do you know mine!"_

_The last thing he knew was a soft whisper._

_-"You can call me __**Heika**__..."_

* * *

Dark: I have a question for you, Neko.

Neko: Yes?

Dark: Why did you put "Douloi" as surname for Elef and Misia?

Neko: Well, I had thought in "Didymoi", too, but…much obvious xD

Kari: Do you know what does "Douloi" mean?

Neko: Nop… but I have a theory

Chibi:*At Google Translator* It means "Slaves"

Neko: Yuju! That confirms my theory!:D

Dark/Kari: …

NEKO NO GIN.


End file.
